The Grassy Spark of Love
by Ambertwo Fuji
Summary: Ash and the gang are relaxing and enjoying the day. Snivy finds another Pikachu that ran away from his mean and abusive trainer, and found a Liepard, that made him her slave. Snivy saved him and the two become fast friends, and maybe even more. But, trouble lurks in the shadows for the two Pokemon... Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Since today is February 14, the day of love and stuff, I felt like typing a Pokemon love story. This once is of Snivy amd my Pikachu OC. I hope you guys enjoy. , I believe after Chapter 1 or 2 I'll be switching and doing the rest of the story in my OC's POV. Also, if you guys don't like OC stories or whatever, don'g read and review. It hurts people's feelings when a story that worked so hard on is bashed because of somethinmg dumb. Not trying to be mean, just saying..**

**So, with that being said, let's begin our story.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

Snivy watched Ash place his red hat down on the soft grass. Too far away to find a place to rest indoors, the gang decided to stay outdoors and rest. Ash, Iris, and Cilan lay against a nearby tree and quickly fell into a deep slumber. Oshawott was curled up beside Emolga, Pikachu lying against Ash, and Pignite lying head-first into the grass. Snivy looked around one last time before using vine whip to swing onto a high branch of the tree. Settling down, Snivy closed her eyes.

A sudden cry woke the grass-type from her sleep. Her red eyes scaned the forest that they were in. The cry came again and she took off to where it came from. Snivy stopped when she saw what was going on. A Pikachu laid on the ground. It was in a lot of pain and bleeding from many wounds on it. A Liepard stood over the mouse-like Pokemon, smirking, blood on her claws.

"This is what you get for disobeying me," the cat-like Pokemon purred, as she dug her claws deep into the yellow fur. "You won't disobey me again, now will you little slave?"

When the Pikachu didn't answer her, the cat used Shadow Claw on the mouse-like Pokemon, making it cry out again.

Quick as a Pidove, Snivy used Leaf Blade and hit the Liepard right on the head. The cat-like Pokemon hissed and took a few steps back. The black-and-gray cat turned her yellow eyes on the grass-type Pokemon. Snivy stood her guard, ready to fight to save the Pikachu.

"Why are you attacking this Pikachu?" the Grass-type questioned. Even if it was odd to her that a Pikachu was here when they weren't found here. Only in Kanto from what her Pikachu had told her.

The cat chuckled slowly. "Because, he's been a very bad slave and must be punished for it."

Snivy growled and used Vine Wipe on the Dark-type Pokemon, who only dodged, smirking. The Grass-type growled and used Leaf Storm, only for the Liepard to once again to dodge the attack. The cat slammed into Snivy with Tackle, knocking the snake-plant like Pokemon to slide back a bit.

That didn't not stop her however. Snivy striked back with her own Tackle. The Liepard hissed angrily, and swiped out with Fury Swipes. Snivy yelped in pain as the attack hit her, drawing blood. The black-and-gray cat smirked. The Grass-type growled and used Leaf Blade once more on the cat.

The Liepard growled. "You win this round, snake, but I'll be back."

With that, she ran off. Snivy watched and waited for a few heartbeats to make sure that the Dark-type was really gone before she turned back to the Pikachu. Looking more closely at him now, Snivy could see that the Pikachu had odd markings. He had black lightning bolt shaped marks around his tails, paws, and tail. He also had a lightning shaped neckles on, and Snivy guessed that he already belonged another trainer, but wasn't too sure. Using Vine Whip, she carefully picked him up and took him back to the others. She couldn't help but feel a little worried for the mouse-like Pokemon.

Snivy tapped Ash to wake him up. "Ash, wake up."

The trainer woke up and looked at his Pokemon. He saw that she was beat up and bleed, and was worried right away. But then he saw the Pikachu that she was carrying, and was even more worried for the two Pokemon. He took the Electric-type in his arms. Pikachu woke up and saw that Ash had another Pikachu with him. The Electric-type turned to Snivy.

"What happened?"

"He was attacked by a Liepard. From what she said he was her slave."

"Mmm.." Pikachu thought. "What's another Pikachu doing here? They're only found in Kanto.."

"Maybe he belongs to another trainer," Pignite said, walking over with Oshawott.

Emolga flew down from the three she was in. "Of course he does. Look at that neckles he has on. But.. That doesn't matter right now. He needs help.."

As if reading her thoughts, Ash and the gang headed off to get the new Pikachu some help..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The gang waited as Nurse Joy took the new Pikachu and began to work on him. Snivy and Pikachu talked with each other while the humans did the same, but with themselves. The Electric-type and Grass-type were sitting close to the door, waiting for their maybe new friend to come back out.

"So," Pikachu began, turning to his teammate, "you said that he was beging attacked by a Liepard?"

"Yes." Snivy nodded, leaning back against the wall that was beside the door. "The cat was hurting him for not doing what she said, I guess. She called him her slave. When she appeared him again, I jumped in and saved him."

The mouse-like Pokemon nodded, his front paws were crossed over his chest, and his eyes were closed as if he was in a deep thought. "I see. He must belong to another trainer The neckless he has on proves that he does. But, what was he doing away from his trainer and with the Liepard?"

"Maybe he ran away or was pokenapped by her."

"Maybe. We'll have to wait for him to come back out to find out what we wanna know."

"You're wasting your time," Emolga said, flying down beside the two of them. "Once that Pikachu comes back out, he'll head back to where he came from."

"And how do you know?" Pikachu looked at her. "You don't know that for a fact. He could end up staying with us."

"Yeah, and Tepig fly," Emolga snorted and flew off, away from the two of them. She couldn't help but think of maybe that new Pikachu would like her and she'd have someone to care about and like. Not that that wouldn't be a problem with her Attarct. If Snivy or any other Pokemon wanted that, then she'd fight.

Pikachu and Snivy watched as Emolga left. The two turned to face each other and shrugged. The two continued to talk till the doors opened up. Everyone stood up and went over as Nurse Joy pushed the odd marked Pikachu out onto a table. The Pikachu was curled up in a ball, sleeping.

"How is he?" Ash asked

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest and time to recover."

The gang nodded and stayed where they were for the night, to make sure that the Pikachu was going to be okay over the night. Pikachu and Snivy were curled up against the other Pikachu, to make him feel safe and to keep him warm. Emolga watched them. She growled softly and turned away from them, coming up with a plan to get that Pikachu for her own. And not Pikachu or Snivy was going to change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. A lot of you guys like this story, which shocked me. I never thought that people would like this story so well.. So, since you guys asked for it, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**New Pikachu's POV**

_I felt my heart beating in my chest as I ran through the forest. My paws were taken me wherever. I didn't care what I went as long as I was away from the person that was suppose to be my trainer. I hated him with ever fiber of my small little Pokemon body. I heard the human yell in rage that I was escaping him._

_"You won't get away from me, you little rat!"_

Watch me, _I thought, as I ran faster, Quick Attack helping me do so._

_I ran as fast as I could to get away from the trainer. Another Pokemon appeared._

_This one was a Raichu. Ugh, how I hated them so..._

_"Raichu, use Iron Tail on him!"_

_The bigger Pokemon sprang forward, his tail glowing a silver color. I dodged it and ran faster, pushing my Quick Attack, as the Raichu went to attack again. This time, the Iron Tail hit me and I yelped, sliding on the ground. I quickly jumped to my paws and took off again. A Thunderbolt hit my side, making me cry out and fall once again to the ground._

_The Raichu, Storm, stood over me, smirking evilly. "No running away now, little Pikachu."_

_This was what I hated Raichu. Always thought they were better and stronger than any other Pokemon they met. I glared up at him and growled as our trainer came running up to us, my Pokeball in his hand._

_The boy was was 17 years old, and had black hair and green eyes. He wore a white hat, black shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He had sunglasses on so you couldn't see his eyes, but we knew they were green, as I said before._

_"You dare run away from me?" he snarled, as he picked me up._

_I growled and Thunderbolted him, making him drop me with a yelp. I spun around and ran off..._

_A cliff..._

XXX

I jerked awake with a scream. Cold sweat dripped from my forhead and onto the floor. Pikachu and Snivy woke up when I screamed and moved. The two Pokemon looked at me worried, and shocked from the scream I had made.

"Are you okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Fine.. Just.. A bad dream."

"What was it about?" questioned Snivy. She looked worried, you could tell just by looking into her red eyes, that I found were... Pretty.

Wait, pretty?

I shook my head a few times. No, I couldn't love this Pokemon already. I didn't even know her yet.. There was no way that she'd like me back anyway. She had to already like someone else in her own team. What were the chances that she'd like me back?

None that's what.

"Er, it was..." I started, looking down at the bed I was laying on.

Could I trust them to tell them my past? The way they were looking at me made me think I could trust them. But, I had learned from my past that not everyone is what they seem to be like at first.

"It's okay, you don't gotta tell us if you don't want to," Pikachu quickly added, once he saw that I was a little scared about telling them.

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're sure."

"O-okay.."

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Snivy asked.

"I'm Thunder."

"Pikachu."

"Snivy. It's nice to meet you, Thunder."

"You as well."

Pikachu handed me an apple. "Here, eat. You must be hungry."

I took it with a nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I began eating the apple as Pikachu and Snivy ate some food too. Emolga was watching us, not too far away, already coming up with a plan...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the long way. I've been very busy with things. I've been helping Mom when I'm home with her a lot more now. I quit school you see because of some "things" that happened. So I can spend more time with both Mom and Dad. I spend my time helping Mom, as she hurt her back and can't do a lot of things now.. When I go to Dad's house, I spend time with him and have fun.**

**Writer's block also has a part to play in my long waits to update something. Curse you writer's block! **

**But, I'll try and update as best I can. **

**Yet again, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Now, here's the next Chapter. ^^**

**Chapter 4**

**No one's POV**

Pikachu, Snivy, and Thunder were all walking and having fun. The three friends were playing around the Pokemon center. Everything was going well. Thunder was healing up fast, and soon it wousl be time for them to leave.

Emolga was watching the three of them play. Her black eyes narrowed slightly as she watched. It made he feel sick to see how happy they were. Snivy and Thunder were getting close. Too close for her liking.

The Electric-type Pokemon needed to put her plan into action soon, she knew, or else she would lose out on what she wanted. She just need to get that other Pikachu away from the other two. Then, her plan would begin. The electirc-type squirrel Pokemon flew down from the chair she was sitting on, landing beside the other three Pokemon.

"Oh hey Emolga," Pikachu agreed the other electric rodent.

Snivy glanced at her and nodded a greeting, even if she didn't want to. She hadn't forgotten what had happened between the two of them. How Emolga had almost killed her so she could be with Pikachu. But in the end, the three were just going to be friends. Nothing more. But now that Thunder was here with them, was she going to try something like that again?

"Hello Pikachu, _Snivy_," she forced the grass-type's name out as if it was foul to her. If even they had to agree to be friends, it didn't mean that Emolga would have to _like _Snivy, just to put up with her. She turned her gaze on the other Pikachu. For the first time, she saw that this Pikachu was oddly colored. It had yellow fur just like Pikachu did, but there were lightning bolt shaped marks on the yellow fur. Emolga could also see a few scars through the fur.

_He must have went through a lot_, she realized. _All the more perfect for my plan. Give him pity._

"And who's your friend here?"

"This is Thunder," Pikachu replied to her, nodding to the other.

Thunder nodded and gave a slight bow. "Hello there... Emolga was it? It's nice to meet you."

The electric-squirrel Pokemon smiled, a fake smile, but it looked real enough. "It is nice to meet you too."

Snivy crossed her small front paws, still glancing at Emolga. Whatever it was she was up to, she was buying it. Not for a secoud. If she was planning something, the Grass-type was going to figure out what it was. Hopefully before it was too late.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" the voice of Ash sounded, making all the Pokemon turn to face him. Emolga cursed under her breath. Her plan would have to wait a litle bit longer. But no matter. She could wait. She just had to keep Thunder from getting too close to Snivy, and even Pikachu.

The Pokemon replied say that they were ready to leave, but it only came out as their own names to human ears. The humans somehow understood and put Snivy and Emolga back into their Pokeballs, leaving Pikachu and Thunder out.

"What are we gonna do about the other Pikachu?" Iris questioned.

"It could come with us till we find its trainer," Ash told her.

Thunder frowned once he heard that. He didn't want to find his trainer again. Not after what he went through. He didn't even want that Liepard to find him. If he had a say so in this, he'd rather say with these nice Pokemon trainers than go back to this old life. Pikachu saw the look on the other's face and patted him on his back, trying to make the other Pikachu feel better.

He smiled and watched as the normal colored Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder. Memories of doing the same with his very own trainer flashed in Thunder's mind. The oddly colored Pikachu sighed sadly. His trainer use to be nice and caring, until one day. His trainer snapped and starting hurting Pokemon instead of taking care of them. That was the day that he had ran away, and found the Liepard who had made him her slave.

His thoughts were cut short when he felt a pair of hands pick him up. The Pikachu tensed up, but relaxed when he saw that the girl named Iris had picked him up.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," she said. "And maybe if we can't find his trainer, he can stay with us!"

The other two agreed and Thunder smiled, climbing up onto Iris' shoulder as the friends went off and continued on their quest.


End file.
